


precious

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Spanking, This is all smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of smut surrounding Xander/F!Corrin (others may join in).<br/>Specific kink tags can be found at the beginning of each chapter so you can find your favorites/avoid your squicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	precious

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: spanking, pseudo-incest (this is probably going to be a common tag)

It's late when Corrin makes her way to Xander's chambers. They haven't had much of a chance to speak alone, but she hopes that here, in the safety of the astral plane, they could have some time.

She raps lightly on the door.

"Corrin," Xander says when he pulls the door open. Like her, he has relaxed for the night, armor doffed and clad in only his thin underclothes—though his are a shirt and pants, as opposed to her nightdress. He steps aside to let her in, and she seats herself on the edge of his bed.

He sits down next to her. "Is something the matter?"

"I missed you," Corrin says. "I hoped we could talk."

"You put us in a difficult position," Xander says, and Corrin knows that means _I missed you too._

The weeks have been long.

"If I had tried to run away as a child," Corrin says, smiling wryly, "I think I definitely would have been punished."

"I don't think you're too old for punishment," Xander says.

Corrin sees the expression on his face and recognizes it to mean she won't like what comes next. "Xander," she starts, but it becomes a squeak as he grabs her by the arm and waist and puts her onto her stomach across his lap. She feels the bottom of her dress being lifted up and reaches back to stop him, but instead she ends up gasping as he captures both her wrists in a strong hand and pins them to the small of her back, holding her down against his thighs. She struggles against him. "Xander!"

He tightens his hold on her wrists and delivers a sharp smack that makes her cry out, thighs jerking against his.

"Are you going to count for me?" he says, rubbing the sting away. She can hear in his question that he's offering her a way out.

But he's never done this to her before—or punished her before for anything, in general. And something about it feels like he needs it for himself.

Corrin squeezes her eyes shut. "One."

He spanks her again, and again, and again. It doesn't hurt, exactly—just a sting, followed by a tingling warmth. But soon the anticipation of it, the feeling of it is causing her to cry out in a different way. The warmth is turning into arousal, blooming hot in the pit of her belly.

Corrin clenches her hands into fists, feeling her fingernails digging into her palms, and hopes fervently that Xander doesn't notice.

It is, of course, a lost cause. At eight, the jerk of her hips against his thigh becomes a grind, a desperate search for more contact. The second she notices, she draws away, but it's too late.

Xander stills. His hand, rubbing away the last sting, moves down the curve of her cheek to her inner thigh, then further up.

"Please," she says, but her voice is wrecked and she doesn't know what she's asking for.

His fingers part her folds. "You're wet," he says.

She whimpers in response, pressing her face against the sheets and tugging weakly against his ironclad grip.

He begins to stroke her, lazily. "Is it the spanking?" he says. "Or the punishment itself?"

"I—" she starts, and breaks off with a strangled groan. One of Xander's fingers is pressing inside her. She can feel his palm cupping her sex. " _Xander._ "

"Yes, little princess?"

It sounds obscene in this context. Here she is, sprawled out bare-bottomed across her older brother's lap as he fucks her with his fingers and her chest heaves against his thighs. Her face burns with shame, and she's thankful that she can hide it against the sheets as she moans and writhes on Xander's hand.

"Just a few weeks with the Hoshidans, and look what a whore you've become," Xander says, voice low. "How many of them did you let touch you like this, hm?" He adds another finger, and her moans become higher pitched as she works to accommodate the stretch. "How many of the princes got to watch their whore of a sister spread her legs and come apart under them?"

"No one," Corrin gasps. "I promise, Xander, I haven't with anyone."

He hums and changes the speed of his fingers, then the angle, then the speed again. She fights to free her hands from his grip, wanting to hang on to something, but he has all the leverage and pushes her wrists down harder, holding her hips down against his thighs. All she can do is sob and squirm against his relentless rhythm.

When she starts to think she can't take it anymore, he pulls his fingers out, then presses them against her mouth. They're wet, and the scent of her arousal is heavy. 

She opens her mouth and takes them in, sucking them clean as she tries to calm her breathing.

"Always a good little princess, aren't you?" he murmurs.

She moans, muffled.

He takes his fingers out of her mouth. She barely has a moment to register that he has also let go of her wrists until she's being hefted up and spun around. She finds herself seated on his thigh, both hands against his chest for support. His hands are on her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asks, breathless.

He uses his grip on her hips to hold her as he presses against her with his leg. The friction makes her vision blur and she falls forward, panting against his collarbone.

"If you want release that badly," he says, "you'll have to work for it."

Corrin bites her lips, braces her hands on his shoulders, and moves. It's awkward and uncertain at first, but eventually she finds a pressure and movement that makes her groan with pleasure. She feels herself getting slicker, the wetness wiping away onto Xander's pants.

A hand threads through the hair at the nape of her neck, fists there, and yanks her head back. She gasps as Xander's lips latch on to the exposed column of her throat and cries out when she feels the scrape of his teeth.

She's shaking and grinding against him frantically. It's too much and not enough all at once. She wants more, and less, and she feels like she's going to burst.

"Xander," she says, "Xander."

His hand tightens in her hair. His free hand reaches down to rub her clit.

Her voice becomes a sob.

"Come for me, little princess," he says against her throat.

The world explodes. For a moment, there is nothing—she can't see, can't think, can only feel the endless pleasure as Xander strokes her through her orgasm and the aftershocks.

It lasts forever.

She comes back to herself as Xander is laying her back on the bed. His hand is under her dress, wiping her come across her own chest. She whimpers, and he strips off the dress, leaving her naked.

His fingers cup her chin and he leans down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

She sighs into it and relaxes, sinking further into the sheets.

After some time, Xander draws back. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much," she says.

"Good."

The bed moves, and Corrin's eyes fly open. Xander's face hovers above her. He smirks, and with one smooth move she feels him sheathe himself inside her.

Corrin squeezes her eyes shut and moans weakly.

He kisses the shell of her ear. "There's plenty more where that came from."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave suggestions in the comments!


End file.
